Sudden change
by pizzafan123
Summary: About my oc that is on team 7 getting changed into a little 5 year old and deal with it. Not a love story or if so it will be awile. It's better than the summary sounds. I don't want to give to much away. I post this alot earier than I thought I would.


Sudden change

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my own.

Info

Name: Sora Henna

Age: 13

Looks: Dark brown hair that is messy no matter how much she brushes it. Grey eyes that shine every time she is happy or has an idea and they dim when she is sad or in deep thought.

Clothes: Some green cargo shorts that cover the knees and a black t-shirt and a hoody jacked with the Henna clan symbol in the back in white. The symbol is an x overlapping 2 circles. Regular shinobi sandals.

Extra: Is on team 7 with Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto and lives alone cause her parents abandon her when she was 7 in a paid for apartment by the Hokage when he took pity on her. They did this because they thought she would be week. She is nice to certain people and has a lot of pride and is stubborn.

Moving on to the story.

(Sora POV)

It was a week after the mission to the land of waves and now we are doing really easy D-rank missions. As usual Naruto was yelling at Sasuke because he made a rude comment and Sakura then yell at Naruto because she yelled at him because he was yelling at Sasuke. While I just put my hands in my pockets and sighed and Kakashi-sensei watched like always reading his porn book Icha Icha Paradise, which by the way once I stole and was the worst mistake of my life. Even if I only read one chapter. Insert mental shudder. Rolling my eyes at our usual routine I decided to stop them I went up to my friend Naruto and said.

"Hey Naruto you want ramen, the first bowl is on me". He grinned and said.

"Yeah, let's go Sora-Chan". Resisted the urge to wince at the Chan I smiled at how he get excited about ramen. I don't think I will ever get used to it. He gave one more glare at Sasuke, but before we could leave Kakashi- Sensei spoke up.

"Why don't we make this a team meal, eh"? I looked at him with a 'are you stupid' look. He just shrugged his shoulders, so I said.

"Fine, but I will only for Naruto's one bowl and mine". Sasuke just looked at me and Sakura glared at me. I glared back and she flinched. Ha, what can I say, I'm scary. When I looked at Kakashi-Sensei he just eye-smiled.

Rolling my eyes at him, I walked toward the ramen shop with Naruto. Kakashi must have bribed Sasuke with something because I heard him following and of course Sakura would follow him. We got there and we all sat down. The order was me, Naruto on my right, Kakashi on my left, Sasuke on Naruto right and Sakura right next to him. Naruto yelled in the bar.

"Hey old man! I'll have a miso ramen". I shook my head and laughed. He looked at me and asked.

"Sora what would you like"? I smiled at him and thought about it for a second then said,

"I'll have the same". Kakashi and Sasuke ordered some veggie thing and Sakura got a half bowl of soup. He nodded to us and went in the back to start cooking.

**? Mystery POV….**

I finally have the stuff to make Sora Henna come to our organization without trouble. I have a potion that if she consumes it will- let's just say she will be weak and unable to fight us. Ha, ha, ha, I grinned behind my mask. I dropped it into her ramen bowl when the chef was not looking and then poofed to the front of Pein office. I walked into the office and made sure we were alone before shutting the door. I then used my Madara voice. "I did it; we will get the girl in a 2 month time". Pein looked at me in surprise and asked.

"Why don't we have to wait so long? Why can't we get her when it works"? I said.

"We have to have them unsuspecting ". He nodded and I left.

Sora POV

I dug into my ramen and stopped for a second. The ramen tasted different. Shrugging my shoulders, I kept on eating. I finished my bowl and saw Naruto finish his 2nd bowl. I paid for my one bowl and Naruto's and got up to leave, but a gloved hand stopped me and pushed me back in my seat. I looked and saw Kakashi, he said.

"Didn't I say that it would be a team meal"? I glared at him and he just eye-smiled. Rolling my eyes, I stayed sat down, All of a sudden I felt a little sick. Must be the ramen, maybe bad or something. I sat there bored and saw Sakura finish and then when she looked at me, she looked a little worried and I raised an eyebrow, she said.

"Are you sick"? Um, why would she care? Anyway, they all looked at me and I got annoyed, I said.

"No". Kakashi-Sensei put his hand over my forehead and paid no attention to my protests and objections. I glared so hard at his hand, I'm sure if my glare could burn he would have holes in his hand. I said.

"Sensei, I'm fine. Get off". He said.

"Your p hot and your face look kind of red". I shrugged and before I left I heard Naruto say.

"Hey Sora-Chan, I'll come with you". So I and Naruto walked to my house and in 5 minutes we were at my apartment. I said bye and almost fell on the floor, I was so dizzy when I got in my room. I got into bed and almost fell asleep instantly. I was woken up a little while later in a cold sweat and breathing heavy. I also had a really bad pain all down my spine. I could barely move. I passed out and woke up with sunlight poking through the shades in my bedroom. Feeling better I went to get off the bed, but I fell on my face, yelping in pain and shock. I used my arms to push me up and fell back down when I saw how small they were. What the hell!

I shakily stood up and jumped at how small my arm, hands, feet and legs were. I wobbled into the bathroom and sweat dropped at how big the sink counter was. I was never this small. I frowned; my head only reached the top of the counter. I suddenly had an idea. I put my foot on the counter and started climbing up. But after 2 steps I fell on my bottom. I started sniffling and then stopped. I just from somewhere not even that far down. Instead I used my hands and pushed up and sat on the counter.

My mouth flew open at how I looked when I was 5, that's impossible! Before I was being calm and now I just lost it. I fell and landed on my bottom again. I started crying and then stopped. Why am I crying so much, I was never this weak? I went to my phone and looked at my phonebook and looked at my numbers. I have 4, Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. These numbers are only for emergency only. Sakura don't care since I don't like Sasuke the way she does. I found Kakashi-Sensei number and dialed it on the telephone. I put the phone over my ear and Kakashi-Sensei say. "Hello". I yelled.

"Sensei, I need help"! It was silent for a minute before he said.

"What"? I said in a rushed voice.

"There is a problem and you need to come here now"! Kakashi-Sensei chuckled.

"It must really bad if you're asking for help and why does your voice sound like that". I growled but it came out more like a whine. I was silent so I said through gritted teeth.

"I. Need. Help. Now". He said.

"It's not a… girly problem is it"? I flushed red, but said.

"NO"! I heard him chuckle, but say.

"Okay, I'll be right there and no I will not be late and if this is some joke you will be running 25 laps around Konoha. I groaned but nodded and said bye. I put the phone down and sat on the couch. 10 minutes later Kakashi-Sensei showed up and looked around. When he walked all the way around the house and could not find me, he went back in the living room. He finally spotted me on the couch and he looked confused for a minute and then he kneeled in front of me and said in a soft voice.

"Do you know where Sora Henna is"? I glared at him and said.

"I'm Sora stupid". He looked at me in a bit of shock and then hit me around the head. I yelped and said in anger.

"Ow! Why did you do that"? He frowned at me and I could tell by the way his eye curved. He said.

"One, that's impossible for you to be Sora and you do now talk like that to your elders". I grinned and said.

"Are you calling yourself old"? I said it in a smug sort of voice. His eye glared at me and he said.

"You know, you really are acting like a brat". I glared at him and moved my hands to push him, but he used one of his large hands to stop my small ones. I struggled, but could not get free. He said.

"Calm down little one". That just made me struggle more in anger, but after like 5 minutes I figured it would be futile. He really looked at me and then his eye widened in shock and he had a serious look in his eye. He probably noticed my messy dark brown hair and grey eyes. He said.

"What is going on? Are you a sibling or something"? I looked him right him right in the eye and said.

"Sensei, I woke up like this. I called you a little bit ago. I was in pain at my spine area and woke up in a five year old body". It was a while before he answered.

"What happened at the end of the bell test"? I smirked and said.

"You passed us because at the end of the test we feed Naruto and showed teamwork". He nodded and let go of my hands. He stood up and ran his right hand through his hair, he said.

"I will take you to Hokage-Sama, let's go". I nodded and we left the apartment and walked to the Hokage tower. He was walking in large strides and I was running to catch. He stopped and looked down at me and chuckled. He must of heard my loud breaths.

Damn him, he is mocking me. He picked me up and put me over his back, I had to put my arms around his neck, so I did not fall. We finally got the Hokage door and Kakashi knocked. I heard a come in and he opened the door. He put me in a chair and told everything that happened. The Hokage gave me looks through the whole explanation. The Hokage spoke to me.

"Did you say you were sick after you ate"? I nodded and he continued." I've heard of something like this. It's a mixture that makes the consumer age, but there are problems". I jumped in shock and Kakashi stiffened. After a pause he went on.

"You never know what age it will stop at or what happens mentally. But it seems like everything is fine. I would advise you to tell your teammates.". They both looked at me and I nodded yes. 15 minutes later Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto showed up in the room. Sakura looked at me and squealed, I flinched. Naruto yelled out.

"who is the little girl"? I groaned and fell back in the chair. I heard the Hokage tell them everything. Sakura and Naruto were in complete shock and Sasuke ony showed a little bit, but still was.

They were not allowed to tell anyone with permission because of my condition. Now they were arguing about that we were going to do now. The Hokage said.

"Now we got to figure out who will watch little Sora". I crossed my arms and scowled at his words. Sakura said.

"I would but my parents would want to know about her and we have to keep sora a secret". The Hokage nodded letting her know she could leave. She hesitated, but left. They looked at Sasuke and he said he was busy and had to train. He then left and they shook their heads at Naruto. I like Naruto in all, but I believe that's the best idea. I would be dead with no food. I don't have any money to buy any. He left defeated and I giggled, but then face palmed at that. Now I'm giggling, what the hell? The Hokage looked at Kakashi and said.

"It looks like you're the one to watch her Kakashi". Kakashi shook his head and said.

"It's not a good idea, Hokage-sama" I frowned and thought. 'I don't need anyone anyway'. I said.

"I don't need anyone to watch me. I can take care of myself". They both looked at me and I crossed my arms and looked away with huff with my head down and cursed mentally when I felt tears pricking my eyes. I should not feel like this, even if I hate being alone. He just my Sensei. I pretended to rub my eyes, but I was just rubbing the tears away. Kakashi put a hand on my head and said.

"Come on kid, your coming with me". I stayed rooted in my spot. He picked me up like a sack of potatoes and put me in a chair in the waiting room. He said he would be right back and walked back into the room we were just in and came out 10 minutes lader and he picked me up over his shoulder again and to his house. He brought me to the guest bedroom and made me a bed. He ruffled my hair and said.

"Just get some sleep kid". Before I could say anything my stomach growled and he made me a bowl of creal and brought me back in the room. I yelled to him.

"I wanna train". He looked at me sternly and said.

"No, go to sleep". I glared at him but layed down in bed and went to sleep.

Kakashi POV

I just remembered what the hokage told me. She is very delicate, escipasically now with her contion. I know you seen her file. She thinks all adults think she is weak and useless. I'm not saying to be overly nice, but be careful. I nodded and just sat there and thought about the new situation.

CHAPTER 1 END


End file.
